Kurda's Girlfriend
by xXKalisaidaXxGhost.of.a.rose.x
Summary: Based on books 4-6. When Larten Crepsley presents his daughter, Anna, to the vampire princes little does he know the events which will occur next. Challenged to take part in the trials, Anna falls in love with prince- to-be, Kurda, much to her father's disapproval. As Kurda's secrets and the trials, threaten to tear them apart, is there any hope for the young couple?


Kurda watched mildly bored as the line of vampire's filtered into the main dining hall, and stood in small clusters, drinking from the flagons of ale. Not yet a prince, Kurda was excused the formality of meeting with each of the members of the congregation and welcoming them to Vampire Mountain. Although he longed for the day when he would finally become a prince, for his own secret reasons, he knew that this ceremony was something he would never learn to enjoy.

Kurda sipped from his flagon as he gazed around the hall. Every twelve years the vampires were invited to Vampire Mountain to take part in the Howling ceremonies, a time of celebration for vampires throughout the world. Every time the same vampires would come, spurting the same nonsense about the war, much to Kurda's disgust. Although, he was not much of a fighter, there had been many nights when Kurda had been on patrol. He had experienced the war first hand and that had only strengthened his opinion.

"Enjoying yourself?" a family voice asked in a mocking tone.

"Of course, Vancha," Kurda replied sarcastically, "I like nothing better than listening to the ideologies of men who have never once fought in a war. So refreshing, nothing more enjoyable than listening to the tones of ignorance and denial."

"Well I do hope you will learn to enjoy the festivities," Vancha said, "I've heard that Larten may make an appearance this year. Gods only know why, he hasn't visited the mountain in the last century!"

"Larten?" Kurda asked curious, "As in Larten Crepsley?"

"Well who else has the name Larten, boy?" Vancha replied, rolling his eyes.

Almost in answer, Kurda turned to look at the entrance to the hall. A vampire with hair as red as flame was being welcomed by Paris at his side were two teenagers- yes, Kurda looked again to confirm, teenagers- one a girl and one a boy.

So this is why Larten has returned, Kurda thought whilst inside of him he felt a strange sensation almost like an eerie excitement. The excitement seemed to increase whenever he looked at the girl.

She was certainly the most beautiful girl Kurda had ever seen, but that wasn't difficult. The only female vampire Kurda had seen was Arra and she was brutish rather than beautiful.

Kurda watched as the girl smiled and curtsied gracefully to both Paris and Mika.

Why is such a beautiful flower here? Kurda thought.

Kurda watched as the girl brushed away a stray strand of her dark wavy black hair which had hung over her face. Her blue eyes moved rapidly as if she was trying to take in as much of the room as possible. As her eyes met Kurda's her pale cheeks turn a bright crimson and she looked away quickly.

A smile graced Kurda's lips. She was a mystery. She seemed almost too human to Kurda's eyes but something in her aura indicated strength. From what Kurda could see she had made the journey as any other vampire had, barefoot. However she did not wear furs like the others instead she wore a pale green dress.

How is she still alive? Kurda thought in wonder, even a vampire could die from the extreme cold around Vampire Mountain if they were not dressed in fur.

"I gather you've found something interesting now," Vancha said smiling.

Kurda didn't answer. He just let the eerie exciting feeling consume him.

Kurda was at the front of the procession leading the vampires into the main conference hall. As the vampire princes took their seats, Kurda stood at the side of the hall and watched as Larten's small group entered the room. A blinding happiness coursed through him as he saw the girl staring with wonder at the decorative ceiling of the hall.

A cacophony of voices filled the room as the generals chatted amongst themselves for a moment.

"Silence," Paris ordered with immediate effect, "I welcome you all to Vampire Mountain and to this year's Howling Ceremonies. But first I have a few issues to attend to. Larten Crepsley would you step forward."

"Yes, your highness," Larten said, making his way towards the dais. Kurda watched as the girl especially became more nervous, she seemed to whisper something but the boy placed a hand on her arm, silencing her.

"You are accused of blooding teenagers unnecessarily," Paris began, "Larten we always know that you are responsible vampire so I can only assume that there is a good reason for this. Explain."

Larten gestured for both the boy and the girl to join him before the dais and both proceeded slowly.

"I only blooded the boy. His name is Darren, he is a half vampire who has lived and travelled with me for eight years," Larten said, "I blooded him after his friend became ill and as part of an agreement to ensure that Darren's friend never became a vampire. He had evil blood, your highness."

"I see," Paris considered, "And what about the girl?"

Larten's face turned pale. "I never blooded her and never would," Larten said simply.

"Why?" Paris questioned.

Larten looked nervous.

"Because she is my daughter. Anna is my daughter; she is half-witch half-vampire."

Paris looked solemn.

"Well there is only one thing to do," he concluded, "We must use the Trials of Initiation to test if they are worthy enough to join our community."

"No!" Larten shouted and to Kurda's surprise he echoed Larten's answer.

Embarrassed he remained silent as Larten apologized.

"Anna. Darren. Please step forward and take a card from one of the bags," Paris ordered.

Both teenagers proceeded cautiously.

"Ah. Both have chosen the same trial," Mika announced, "The Maze."

Kurda only felt shock.

Kurda slammed the door behind him and crumpled to the floor. He let the tears overcome him.

How could they do this to her? She was not even a full vampire?

They hadn't even explained the trials to her properly. About the consequences if she failed.

He rested his head on his knees as the sobs raked through him. In frustration he punched at the wall closest to him leaving a hole where concrete used to be.

He had tried to campaign against the decision following the meeting but he had no success.

A knock on his door startled him and he quickly rubbed the tears away.

"Are you ok?" Arra asked and Kurda was surprised by her kindness.

"It's injustice," Kurda said, "They can't expect a witch to take part in the trials."

"Oh but she's not just a witch, Kurda," Arra replied, "She's bloody strong, she is. And quick. I just challenged her to a sword fight and BANG! I was flat on the floor in less than a minute. And you know what she said that I was one of the best she'd met in ages, that most that fight against her are down in 10 seconds. Apparently, she learnt sword fighting from when she was a toddler and archery soon after. I wouldn't cross her, Kurda, she'll screw you over."

"So you've come to search for pity after your defeat," Kurda mocked before the final insult, "By a fourteen year old girl!"

"She's not a girl!" Arra replied, "She's a flippin' mutant! I don't know who Larten's been hooking up with but he certainly chose a good one there. I can't imagine him with a witch though. But surely she's not Evanna's child…"

"No that was ages ago," Kurda replied, "And your clearly jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Arra brought her knee up quickly and Kurda doubled over in pain whilst laughing, he deserved that he supposed. He watched as Arra walked away. Although he had considered it several times Arra would never be his mate, they would always just be good friends.

"Are you alright?" a concerned female voice asked. Anna.

"Yes, I'm ok," Kurda said straightening up, "You're Anna, Larten's daughter?"

"Yep. That's me," Anna said cheerlessly, before smiling, "I guess Arra hates you as much as she hates me."

Kurda's eyes narrowed with concern, "Why does she hate you?"

"Because I beat her and because she called me an obnoxious brat after the fight."

Kurda looked at the girl compassionately, "I will never let anyone hurt you."

And then in a moment of senselessness, their head bumped together as their lips met. He could breathe in her sent, a faint raspberry smell. His fingers ran through hair before tracing her spine and then placing him hand around her waist. She kissed him furiously, her fingers running through his hair. Yet, she seemed so fragile to him, so breakable, almost like a paper doll. After a few minutes they pulled away, both out of breath and then surprised by their forwardness.

Then each came to the realisation that they had been watched. Larten stood with an angry expression on his face.

The same thought crossed Anna and Kurda's minds simultaneously.

Oh shit!


End file.
